


Route 66

by settledownfrohike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, On the Run, Post-Episode: s09e20 The Truth (Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownfrohike/pseuds/settledownfrohike
Summary: #8 from X-Files Drabble Challenge: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”I went 58 words over. So sue me. I’m working on it.





	Route 66

For a while, it was a different car every couple of weeks. Amongst the practical Civics and the occasional sport SUV, they’d thrown in a few vintage models to keep things interesting. The ‘87 Chevy made him feel like a dirty redneck, but when she’d scooted towards the middle he’d felt seventeen all over again. He was sad to let that one go. The ’68 VW Bug started out as a novelty that quickly wore off two days in.

“Get your kicks, Scully…” He’d pleaded, eyeing the ’59 El Dorado convertible.

“Mulder, are you familiar with the phrase, 'man-child'?”

But that night, they’d split a pitcher at La Pajaras in Truxton and she’d rode atop the seats, arms splayed out like a sparrow’s wings, white button down flowing behind her like a curtailed cape. She’d thrown her head back and laughed madly at the stars, tears streaming along her temples. He’d told himself it was the desert wind.


End file.
